¿Ángel, demonio o súper héroe?
by Leilael
Summary: Algo que le preguntaron a Dante hace tiempo y en ocasiones reflexiona al respecto.


**¿Ángel, demonio o súper héroe?**

Dante regresó a los escombros de Devil May Cry, su casa, como la ciudad, todo estaba destruido. Lady le ofreció asilo mientras era reconstruido el local, pero no lo quiso, decidió quedarse ahí. Era un sentimentalismo humano, quería estar ahí, una parte de él le decía que Vergil tal vez volvería, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

El cazador se sentó en una de los escombros de su casa, se sentía abatido, estaba herido, cansado y hambriento, pero en ese lugar todos parecían estar muertos. El viento pasaba por el callejón, arrastraba basura. Pronto comprendió que estar ahí era más triste que haberse marchado; a pesar de eso, en ese momento podía llorar si quería sin tener que decir que era lluvia, estaba sólo, su familia había desaparecido por completo al irse Vergil, en ese instante esa verdad cayó sobre él de manera absoluta. Abrazó sus rodillas al esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas; era innegable, estaba solo.

Escuchó los pasos pesados de un grupo de demonios aproximarse, en ese momento no tenía ánimos para luchar; sin embargo, abrió sus ojos de súbito, aniquilar a esos seres lo hacía sentir mejor, con ellos podía descargar toda su ira, tristeza y dolor. No decaería, los aniquilaría a todos de una forma u otra.

Una guadaña se clavó en donde estaba Dante. El cazador dejó caer una lluvia de balas, sonreía, su sonrisa no era de felicidad, sin embargo lo hacía. Los aniquiló en unos instantes. Al quedar nuevamente, parado a la mitad del callejón, frente a los escombros de su local, sólo, se dijo a sí mismo:

— No eres un niñito llorón… — Puso tras su espalda a Rebellion, comenzó a caminar, para encontrar más sacos de arena para golpear o algún humano. Sonrió al decirse. — Siempre se las arreglan para sobrevivir, uno o dos, pero alguno vive… —

El silencio fue desquebrajado por un repentino estruendo, a unas cuadras una nube de humo se levantó y una feroz llamarada ascendió al cielo. Corrió hacia allá, entonces vio a un pequeño grupo de humanos, disparaban, incendiaban lo que podían, trataban de escapar. Dante sonrió al reconocer entre ese grupo, a cierto Italiano, el cual era su agente por así decirlo.

El cazador comenzó a disparar, los demonios se detuvieron ante la ráfaga de balas. Enzo volteó hacia atrás, reconocía ese estilo, se alegró de verdad al ver a Dante, solía temerle, sin embargo en ese instante se alegró de verlo. El cazador se deshizo con facilidad de las molestias, al terminar comentó:

— Aprendiste algo después de todo idota. — Enzo sonrió, volteó a ver a las otras personas que lo acompañaban, les dijo con gran alegría:

— Se los dije… Mi socio vino como les dije. —

Dante miró al grupo, compuesto por hombres con armas, tal vez policías o soldados, mujeres, niños, un anciano, además de otros sujetos temerosos. Sin embargo, en aquel grupo, cuatro personas llamaron su atención, una mujer de cabello largo y pelirrojo, un hombre alto de cabello negro y un par de gemelos de cabelleras oscuras, los niños se aferraban a la madre, mientras el padre abrazaba a su esposa al prometerles que pronto todo estaría bien.

El cazador enfundó sus pistolas, se aproximó un poco al decirles:

— Los voy a sacar de aquí, todos saldrán enteros, no se preocupen… — Notó que esas palabras fueron contraproducentes. — Traten de permanecer juntos, pues no iré a buscarlos, y síganme… — El muchacho sonrió socarronamente al dar el primer paso.

Dante se había propuesto sacarlos de ahí, llevarlos a un lugar seguro, no podía explicarlo, sólo quiso hacerlo. Así que, se encontró dirigiendo una expedición, por una ciudad infestada de demonios. Escuchó a los gemelos preguntarle a su padre:

— Papi… ¿Ese muchacho, es un súper héroe?… — El hombre dijo:

— Tal vez sólo es un héroe. — El otro niño levantó los brazos al decir con entusiasmo:

— ¡PAPI ES UN SÚPER HÉROE! — El otro gemelo le preguntó a su hermano:

— ¿Y ese chico con esa espadota qué es?… — El otro niño lo pensó un poco y dijo:

— Es un ángel, que nos guía… — Volvió a decir con mucho entusiasmo. — ¡ES UN ÁNGEL QUE DIOS DEJÓ PARA QUE NOS CUIDARA!… —

Dante no pudo evitar sonreír, no era un ángel, tampoco un demonio o un humano. No podía culpar a dios o al diablo por la desaparición de su hermano; sólo por la muerte de su madre y por arruinar su vida y la de su hermano. No se consideraba un súper héroe, pues no pudo ayudar a su hermano. Lo único que deseaba, era que nadie pasara lo que pasó su hermano y él. Enzo se acercó y preguntó:

— ¿Les cobrarás?… — Dante le dirigió una mirada fría al decirle:

— No. —

Enzo se dijo:

— No es tan mal sujeto, aunque me da miedo cuando se enoja, tiene muy mal genio. —

Dante siguió adelante, al saber que tendría muchos sacos de arena por golpear. Sin embargo, ver a los gemelos que iban en aquel peculiar grupo, lo reconfortaba, en ese momento supo que fue mejor quedarse a irse con Lady.

La voz de Patty saca a Dante de sus recuerdos, la chica lo observa desde el otro lado del escritorio, le pregunta:

— ¿En qué piensas Dante? Te ves muy feliz. — Ella puede ver que él sostiene un papel amarillento, algo arrugado, el cual fue alisado. — ¿Qué es eso?… — Dante le responde:

— Nada… — Sin embargo su sonrisa amplia y suave, hace saber a Patty que es más de lo que dice.

En el papel, hay un dibujo, el cual parece haber sido por niños de preescolar, el cual es un sujeto hecho con palitos y bolitas, con ropa roja, pelo blanco, alas y una aureola, el cual dice: "El ángel que dios nos dejó"

La puerta de Devil May Cry se abre con cuidado, un muchacho de cabello oscuro entra al local, sonríe, después entra otro igual a él, ambos llevan ropas iguales, tenis, pantalones blancos, playera azul marino con un estampado de alas en la espalda. Patty se queda a la expectativa, los hombres jóvenes se aproxima, al verlos puede calcular que tiene como 25 ó 26 años. Los gemelos saludan con una reverencia a la niña:

— Buenas tardes, hermosa doncella. — Patty les sonríe, les pregunta de buena gana:

— ¿Qué les trae por aquí?, ¿se equivocaron de lugar?… — Ellos responden:

— No…

— No. — Ella insiste:

— ¿Vienen por algún trabajo?

— No.

— No… — Ella vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué los ha traído aquí?…

— Venimos a visitar al señor Dante.

— Sí, al señor Dante. —

Patty siente que el mundo se va a terminar, esos dos chicos se dirigen a dante con tanto respeto, se atrevería a decir que con admiración. El cazador cuestiona:

— ¿Ahora van a decirme por qué me visitan?… — Ellos voltean a ver al cazador, quien aún tiene los pies sobre el escritorio y las manos tras la nuca, sonríen al responder:

— Venimos a invitarlo a comer.

— Celebremos que iniciaremos nuestra residencia en este lugar. — Dante pregunta:

— ¿Cuál hospital los aceptó?… —

Patty mira de un lado al otro, no comprende lo que pasa, no sabe si entró a una dimensión desconocida. Sin embargo, aquellos tres siguen su conversación:

— Estaremos en el Hospital de la Piedad. — Dante comenta:

— Es muy caro y prestigioso. ¿Van a decirme por qué decidieron ser doctores y en esta ciudad?… —

Los gemelos caminan rápidamente, se detienen frente al escritorio, golpean la madera con sus palmas al decir con decisión:

— ¡Queremos curar y salvar a las personas que salgan heridas! ¡Queremos curar las heridas de usted señor para que siga protegiéndonos de los demonios! — Dante sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Es por lo que dije?… — Ellos asienten. — Iré por mi abrigo y nos vamos. — Ellos vuelven a asentir.

Dante se levanta, cruza la estancia al subir las escaleras. Patty se aproxima a los gemelos, les pregunta:

— ¿Conocen a Dante? — Ellos asienten positivamente. — ¿Por qué lo tratan con respeto? — Ellos comentan:

— Porque nos salvó… — Patty pregunta con interés:

— ¿De qué los salvó?… — Ellos le cuentan:

— Cuando éramos pequeños…

— Chiquititos.

— La ciudad se llenó de ellos, muchos y horribles…

— Demonios. — Dijeron ambos con expresión sombría.

— En el escape, nos encontramos con un gordo. — Se refieren a Enzo.

— Hablaba raro y olía feo.

— Caminamos junto a una bola de gente. — Ambos levantan los brazos al gritar:

— Mucha, mucha. —

— Teníamos miedo, había muchos monstruos.

— Cuando estábamos rodeados, llegó el señor Dante.

— Los acabó a todos.

— Nos prometió que todo estaría bien.

— Así fue… — Patty comenta:

— Creo que es algo común en él. — La curiosidad la impulsa a preguntar. — ¿Qué les dijo para que se hicieran doctores?…

— En el camino yo me caí. — Uno de los gemelos levanta la mano.

— Sí a un precipicio muy hondo.

— El señor Dante, saltó sin pensar y me protegió. Caímos sobre unos fierros y uno de ellos se le clavó en un costado, dijo sonriendo. — Ambos lo dicen. — Quisiera a un doctor. — Los dos ríen. — Nos hicimos doctores, en parte por eso y porque muchas personas salen heridas y queremos hacer algo. —

Dante baja las escaleras, lleva puesta su gabardina, se dirige a la puerta. Dice:  
— Vamos. — Los gemelos se apresuran para no quedarse atrás. Patty se queda parada a la mitad de la estancia. El cazador se detiene al preguntarle:  
— ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar parada ahí todo el día?… —

Ella corre para alcanzarlos, sonríe al pensar:  
— Dante es del tipo que hace esas cosas. Tirarse al vacío para salvar a alguien… —

La puerta se cierra, sobre el escritorio queda el dibujo, escondido en una revista, el cual dice al reverso:

"Oraremos todos los días para que tu hermano regrese…" La letra parece haber sido escrita por la madre de los chicos.

Notas finales:

XD debí ponerlas a un inicio pero quiero ponerlas aquí jjajajajaja

DEvil May Cry, no es mío, sólo escribo por diversión jajajajaj....

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este Fic... y por dejarme comentarios jojojojojojo...

Tenía pensado hacer este Fic cómico, XD pero al inicio ya no me pareció que pintara para eso, así que terminó así jajajajajaj... Pero tengo pensado hacer varios Fic, no tantos jajaja dos o tres, que sean cómicos, aunque no prometo nada jajaja.... se supone que este era cómico... Pero a ver que pasa...

Hasta luego!


End file.
